leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP101
| ja_op=ライバル！ | ja_ed=タイプ・ワイルド | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboard=井硲清高 | director=大町繁 | art=小林勝利 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=EP101-EP110 | footnotes=* }} Get Along, Little Pokémon (Japanese: だいへいげんのコイルたち！ on the Prairie!) is the 101st episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on June 17, 1999 and in the United States on April 29, 2000. Blurb Ash, Misty and Tracey are bound for the next Orange League gym on Trovita when they find themselves trekking across rugged landscape, miles from anywhere. Tired, hungry and wet from a downpour, the gang spots a swarm of circling Magnemite gathering electricity from the lightening. Ash later finds out about a power outage in the next town and tries to corral the Magnemite, make his way to the black out and save the day! Plot As and are walking along Mandarin Island to the Gym in Trovita, a rolling storm forces the gang to take cover. During the storm, they see a small crowd of being struck by lightning and find that they are absorbing the electricity. Eventually, they see a that seems to be herding the crowd of Magnemite. They also meet a man who has a wagon with a pair of pulling it. He offers them safety in the back of the wagon from the lightning; they do so and board the wagon. After the storm passes, the man introduces himself as , a Magnemite rancher. He explains that he takes his Magnemite into thunderstorms so that he can take the absorbed electricity to towns and cities on the island. notices how well-trained the Magnemite are and asks Ethan about it. Ethan explains that he calls the Magnemite by numbers instead of names, while Jolteon is used to round up the Magnemite. The Magnemite take a liking to and almost swallow him. Ash attempts to help Pikachu, but ends up getting shocked himself. While Jolteon leads the Magnemite, Ethan takes the gang to the next town. At sunset, Ash decides to take the reigns from Ethan to the Tauros but almost crashes it on his first try. However, he eventually gets the hang of it. Later at night, during another thunderstorm, the gang watches as the Magnemite absorb more lightning. Meanwhile, plots to kidnap Pikachu, Jolteon, and the group of Magnemite and profit from their electric power before giving them to . The next day, Ethan receives a phone call from the Officer Jenny in a nearby town, telling them that they need power due to a blackout. The phone call is interrupted soon after and the Magnemite fly away, with Jolteon in pursuit. They run into Team Rocket, who recite their and announce their intentions. They use a giant magnet and gripper to kidnap Pikachu, Jolteon, and the Magnemite. Pikachu tries to use , but it does no damage due to the gripper being lightning-absorbent. Ethan commands Jolteon to instead use , which frees both Pokémon. Jolteon then uses in an attempt to gain control of the magnet, but Jessie goes into a rage and calls out . Jolteon manages to get all of the Magnemite free, but it is left open to a attack from Arbok. Jolteon flies back into Ethan, who in turn hurts his arm on a rock. Pikachu manages to finish the battle by using on Team Rocket, sending them flying off. Despite his injuries, Ethan intends to take the Magnemite to the town for their electric power. As a result, Ash volunteers to take the Magnemite to town for Ethan. He straps up one of the Tauros and Ethan instructs him to take nine of the Magnemite, which he does. Using the whistle that controls the Magnemite, Ash initially does pretty well until the Magnemite start vanishing in different directions. When the whistle fails to bring them back, Pikachu uses to herd the Magnemite. While doing a roll-call for the Magnemite, Ash finds that Number 6, a very strange-looking Magnemite, is missing and goes off to look for it. Number 6 is found floating away over the stream, just as Team Rocket returns with magnet machines that are powered by rubbing themselves with panels that work on static electricity. Ash flees with Number 6 until he runs into Pikachu, leading Team Rocket to the other Magnemite in the process. Ash orders Pikachu to run with the other Magnemite, but he does not. The other Magnemite are bagged by Team Rocket, but Pikachu tries to battle their magnets with his own Electric attacks. Seeing Pikachu trying desperately to save its fellow Magnemite, Number 6 flies into the colliding magnetic blasts. Absorbing all of the electricity, it manages to free the other Magnemite and evolve into . The other eight Magnemite use their own power to restore Pikachu. Team Rocket tries to get the Pokémon back with their magnets by rubbing themselves harder, but they accidentally set themselves on fire instead. Pikachu, the Magnemite, and Number 6 use their combined power to shock Team Rocket, which sends them blasting off once again. At sunset, Ash's group arrives in the town and succeeds in restoring the power. He is then reunited with Misty, Tracey, and Ethan. Later, at the Pokémon Center, Ash is thanked by Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny for his help and is also asked by Ethan to join him in his job. Ash declines, saying that he would rather beat the Orange League. They leave the town and head onward for Trovita. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), ( ) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ×2) * (Nurse Joy's; multiple) * ( 's; multiple) * ( 's; Number 6; evolves) * ( 's; Number 6; newly evolved) * ( 's) * ( 's; ×2) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture: : Oak gets carried off by some Beedrill. ** Pokémon senryū summary: The home that Beedrill guards, is in the woods. * Although it is said that is made up of three , when Number 6 evolves it "creates" two Magnemite during evolution, instead of combining with two other real Magnemite. This is similar to the . * This episode's dub title is a reference to the old western saying "Git along, little doggies!". * recites their and blasts off twice during this episode. * An instrumental version of The Time Has Come (Pikachu's Goodbye) is heard as background music. Errors * The title card for this episode displays the name for this episode as Get Along Little, Pokémon instead of Get Along, Little Pokémon. This title is also used in the DVD menu of Australian DVDs. ** On Pokémon.com, this episode is titled Get Along, Little Pokémon. ** This episode's title is formatted as Git Along, Little Pokémon on the DVD menu of US DVDs. * In one scene, the green on 's gloves is missing. * When is calling the Magnemite back from drifting away, his mouth is moving but nothing can be heard. * During the first with Team Rocket, is initially on the ground, battling Jolteon. However, when shocks Team Rocket, Arbok is in the balloon with the others. * When Ash is viewing the Pokédex entry for Magneton, the image in the Pokédex is of Number 6 with its curved magnets, as opposed to the straight magnets seen on all other Magneton. EP101 title card error.png|Title card error Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: Double Trouble In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=תסתדר בעצמך פוקימון קטן |hi=Magnemite पोकेमोन |hu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 101 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Katsutoshi Kobayashi Category:Episodes focusing on Ash de:Blitzgewitter und Energiespender es:EP103 fr:EP101 it:EP101 ja:無印編第101話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第102集